Troublemaker
by celine-morgenstern-senyi-lewis
Summary: Jace has decided to start fresh. new town, new school. away from shadowhunting. Clary is just a 16 year old ordinary girl, with a plain and boring life. What happens when everything Jace has been running away from catches up to him? and what happens when Clary's oh so boring life gets turned upside down? (I suck at these, just bear with me, and its rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story, so please try not to hate too hard :D

Jace's POV:

_I stand there terrified. All feeling has left my body and I'm paralysed with fear. He turns slowly, facing toward me, his face menacing. "You'll be next," and lunges at me. _

I bolt upright. Panting, and reassuring myself once again, that it was just a dream. That it wasn't real. That he was really gone for good.

For the past few months, I've been dreaming of the same thing every night, only each time, it gets worse and worse. The night of my parents death. The night they were viciously slaughtered by the one and only, Valentine Morgenstern. He almost caught me as well, but I got away, just in time. He was arrested, and the Clave reserved a special punishment for him.

I hear an alarm waking me from my daze. Its 7:30. I let out a lengthy sigh, time to get ready for my first day at a mundane school. As you can tell, I was not excited. I didn't know how I was going to cope with these bothersome mundanes. It would be even harder to cope without the Lightwood's by my side. I still couldn't believe I left them, but I just found it too hard. Everything and everyone was a constant reminder of what I'd lost, and what else I might lose in that conniving world.

I get up and take a quick shower, the nightmare from before, still plaguing my mind. I step out of the shower and look in the mirror. I trace the faint white scars up and down my arms. Images flood my mind. The memories of Alec, Izzy, and I's adventures together. The memories that I wish I could go back to. The ones that I wish could become real again.

I stood there with my eyes closed, for who knows how long. Before I came back to my senses and got dressed.

I began to feel queasy and decided to skip on breakfast. I quickly walked outside, realizing that it was 8:20 and I had 10 minutes to walk to school.

Clary POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Oh my god_, I sighed internally. I was not looking forward to today. I wasn't ready to see Simon yet. Not after the fight we had. I mean we've had fights before, but this one, was just so much more… intense. I don't think he's ever been that mad at me, and I him. But refuse to be the one to apologize first. He's in the one in the wrong here, not me. While I've been annoyed at Simon, there's also something else troubling me. My mother. She's been more distant, and shutting herself away from everyone. At one point I overheard her crying, and couldn't help but listen in.

"But it's all my fault," Jocelyn wailed, "If I had just don't it back then, it wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault" Luke re-assured her, "you couldn't have known that would happen, no one knew."

"Like hell it's not, what about their son huh? What going to happen to him? I've ruined his life Luke, they're never coming back, and it's my fault."

At that point I had to move away. Hearing that just left more questions than it did answers. And while I was tempted to go in there demanding answers, I just couldn't. I knew how fragile my mother was right now. So I turned to the next best thing. Luke.

He and my mother have been married since before I could remember. But I know that he isn't my birth father, in fact I don't even know who my birth father, but I don't think I care. To me, Luke will always be my father. I trust him so much. Which is why it hurt when he wouldn't tell me the truth about what was happening to my mother. He would just tell me it was a passing phase, and that she would be fine soon. I desperately wanted to know what the truth was, but I saw the broken look in Luke's eyes when we talked about her. He was just as upset as she was. He was just trying to put on a brave face for me, but I could tell seeing Jocelyn like this was killing him.

I got up and took a quick shower, shaking of my depressive feelings.

Today's going to be different. I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I'm really really really sorry about the late update, I just kept getting side tracked. And then school started and im pretty sure Im getting sick -.- . Anyway I haven't really planned out everything yet, so some chapters may take longer than others. But hopefully I'll be update **_**at least**_** once a month.**

**Btw this hasn't really been edited, so there may be a few mistakes.**

Jace POV

It took me only 5 minutes to sprint to school, and I was barely out of breath. I decided to have a look around. I saw a herd of students mulling into school. There were several cars driving around, trying to find a good space. I was about to go to the administration when something caught my eye. I noticed her red hair first. It was so unique compared to the masses of blondes and brunettes I'd seen. She was shockingly pretty, even from a distance. Beside her was a boy with mousey brown hair, his draped his arm around the girls shoulder. I look away, for some reason the image made me feel uncomfortable. But the moment I looked away, I saw _him. _The man I never thought I'd see again, Valentine Morgenstern.

I squeezed my eyes shut and just like that, all the nightmares came back. The horror, the blood, the screaming. It was as if it was all coming back to me, tenfold. I stood frozen. It was impossible. _If Valentine really had escaped, he definitely wouldn't be here,_ I convinced myself. _Even he's not that crazy… well maybe he is. _I slowly pried my eyes open, the terror fading away. To my relief, when I looked at the guys, I saw that it wasn't actually him. But the resemblance was uncanny. He had stark white hair, just like him. Black soulless eyes, just like him. And a smirk that made me want to rip off his face, just like him. I hadn't even spoken to him, and already, I was afraid. But I swallowed up my fear and walked over to him. Just as I approached him, the shrill sound of the siren went.

I made my way up to the front desk. No one was there so I rang the bell. I saw an old lady approach the computers. She was in her mid-50's, and was as slow as a turtle, if not slower. I groaned and looked at the clock impatiently. When she finally got the computers, she said, in a raspy voice, "name please."

"Jace" I responded, "Jace Herondale." She nodded and got out some paper.

"Here is your timetable and map," she handed over the items, "Your class now is down the hall, to your right. At the end of form there should be someone there to show you around." She said and dismissed me. I walked out, and followed her directions. I took a look at my timetable.

Period 1 Form B1 8:30-8:40 with Mrs Sage

Period 2 Math B8 8:40-9:40 with Mrs Fay

Period 3 Science A7 9:40-10:40 with Mrs Chan

Break 1 10:40-11:10

Period 4 English C4 11:10-12:10 with Mrs Smith

Period 5 Art D2 12:10-1:10 with Mr Glass

Break 2 1:10-2:00

Period 6 Drama E3 2:00-3:00

I sighed, ok, form first.

At the end of class, that old lady was right. There was someone at the front of the door waiting. "hi can I help you" I said with a smirk.

"Uhhh…" she muttered, "im here to show you around." she barely whispered.

"Then let's go,"

Clary POV

I stood outside, waiting for Simon to pick me up. I felt bad. I might have over reacted yesterday, I guess I was just in a bad mood. I did just have the worst class, with the worst possible teacher ever. As I continued on that thought, Simon pulled up onto the driveway with his van.

"Hey Fray" he smiled nervously.

"Hey," I hopped into the car, and he drove.

An awkward silence continued, until I finally broke the ice.

"I'm so sorry Si. I over reacted yesterday. I guess I was just in a pissy mood."

He turned with a sideways grin, "its already forgotten."

The rest of the ride went without a hitch. Now that everything was fine.

"Oh yeah that's right, theres going to be another new student" I grin

"Wow, really, another? Man our school is just too awesome"

I laughed.

I stepped out of the car, and Simon put his arm around my shoulder. I looked around for Aline but couldn't find her anywhere. She was supposed to help me with the new student. _Oh well ill just find her later. _I decided to just stay with Simon for a bit. I also just needed to just dump everything ive been feeling about my mother on someone. It's like everything's just bottled up inside me. And I just need to let it out. And since Simon and I were arguing yesterday, I couldn't. And whenever I talk to Jonathan about anything family related. He just gets all weird and makes up a random excuse, just to get out of the conversation.

_Bringggg. _

I was about to rush off, when Simon pulled me back.

"don't worry Fray, its just the warning bell. We can just take our time."

"Si I've gotta go find Aline, remember? See you later."

I sprint, trying to find Aline. Just when I thought I saw her, she disappeared into the crowd. Making it virtually impossible.

_RINGGG_

_What do I have first again? Damn it_ I thought. I've got an assessment today, after that I can't miss. _Its ok, she can do it without me_ I thought. _I'll just meet her at first break._ And with that last thought, I headed off to class.


End file.
